Ugh I am fucked
by FaithyLehane
Summary: Gail Peck just realized something. Gail/Holly
1. Chapter 1

Too much words where coming out of her mouth, maybe it where too many of the right words, the words Gail had wanted to hear ever since last night. How was it possible that just simply one glance of the women could bring down her walls like nobody ever had before. Quickly Gail glanced at Holly's lips with a sparkle of desire shining in her eyes while fighting to keep herself in control but as good as Gail's self restrain always had been she was helpless when it came to the pathologist, something that confused Gail to no end and when she stopped thinking for a just a moment it happened; her hand reached out and grabbed the back of Holly's head, bringing Holly closer while Gail leaned forward and crashed her lips against Holly's as their lips started move in rhythm with one another and at that moment Gail knew that this was something she wanted despite she wasn't sure what "This" was.

"I am sorry." Gail eyes searched those of Holly's, trying to read of her face what it was that Holly was thinking at this moment, whether she had made a mistake. "You just... you just had to stop talking.. " Holly's eyes where fixed on Gail's, hoping that this meant what the brunette had been hoping for and that she wasn't the only one feeling this connection between them. "I won't say an another word." It barely above a whisper but each word spoken by Holly captured her how she feeling at that moment and Gail had heard it as she slowly leaned in but this time for a more sweet and tender kiss.

Slowly Gail broke the kiss and took a step back while Holly looked at her with a smug grin appearing on her face as the uncertainty and worry that Holly had displayed on her face before was now replaced with confidence while her hands slowly moved down Gail's arms and took a hold of her hands. "Call me when your shift is over?" Holly gave Gail's hand a squeeze before letting go. "Yeah...uhm... I have to get back to work." Gail spoken slightly hesitant as she made a gesture with her hand to the door and made a hop as she clasped her hands together, feeling rather awkward before looking down to the floor for a split second before looking up at Holly again, giving her a soft smile. "Okayyy.. I'll call you." The smile on Gail's face slowly started to disappear from her face as she made her way out of the interrogation room, letting out a deep sigh as she started realize what exactly happened in there between the two of them. "Gail!" Turning around as she heard her name being called by Holly she raised her brow at the brunette. "Be careful." Gail nodded her head a she walked down the hall of the station and took her cell phone, quickly typing a message to Traci. 'Drink after shift?' Gail licked her lips, still tasting the sweet taste of Holly on her lips before letting out a sigh. "Ugh... I am in fucked."


	2. Chapter 2

"Whisky on the rocks" Gail ordered with an sigh as her eyes traveled around the bar, checking of Traci had already entered the Penny but with everything that had happened today, it was impossible to be annoyed with Traci being late. Chloe was still in the hospital and wasn't out of the woods yet, Oliver had been abducted and despite they did find him and he was fine under the circumstances. Everything about today made Gail feel selfish because even with all this happening around them, Gail still only had one thing on her mind; Holly and the kiss they shared earlier today in the interrogation room. Just thinking about it made it hard for Gail not to smile, kissing Holly had felt amazing and if she was honest with herself she knew that she rather had been with Holly right now and maybe go from where they left of in the interrogation room instead of sitting here at the bar waiting for Traci's while drinking some whiskey but the truth was; Gail is scared. She is scared of how the move she made on Holly is going to change them, afraid of not being able to maintain the perfect and superior image she created for herself, afraid of not living up to the Peck family expectation and maybe Gail was a little scared of the intensity of feelings Gail had towards Holly.

Gail took her call phone out f her pocket as she leaned with her elbow on the bar, she had promised to call Holly and did, Holly had even offered to pick her up and go for a drink together or anything else she wanted to do, just to get her mind off what happened today but as much as Gail had wanted to see Holly, she wasn't ready yet to face the gorgeous brunette who was able to make her heart skip a beat yet. "I know today was a difficult day but your not going to be sulking all day, are you?" Gail's head shot up as she heard the voice next to her. "Huh..what?.. no..no.. I was just thinking." Traci's raised her brow at Gail as if she was expecting Gail to tell her what she was thinking about while she waved the bartender over. "I've been sitting next to you for three minutes already, Gail. Are you going to tell me where your mind is at?" Gail shook her head slightly as she sat up straight and brought the rim of her whiskey glass to her lips. "Just thinking about Oliver and Chloe... must suck to be them right now." Gail spoken but in her voice it was obvious she cared even for Chloe. "Yeah.. they'll be fine. Everything is going to be fine.. it is just going to take a couple of days." Traci looked over to the bartender to order her drink but when she turned back to face Gail, there was a sly grin on her face. "So I heard you are getting your grove on with my brother." Gail wiggled her eyes brows before turning to face her glass again and slammed it down. "Gail! I am not having this conversation with you." Gail looked over at Traci with a smirk while she pointed to the bottle of whiskey for the bartender to hand it over to her. "...yet." It wasn't that Gail wanted to know every detail to Traci and Steve's relationship but what she did wanted to know is how far they had taken it or how serious they where about one another. "Come' on." Gail grabbed the bottle from the bar while her other hand took Traci's wrist and lead to them towards the booth.

An hour and nearly an entire bottle of whiskey down the line, the two woman where laughing loudly as they clutched their stomach. "Oh god Gail.. you are the meanest person I have ever met!" Traci laughed out loud before pouring them both the last bits of whiskey into their glasses. "Come on' the idiot was playing dump with me... he totally deserved it. Someone has to send the message." Traci snorted as she took her glass in her hand. "So you gave him a total of six tickets when one would do.. you really don't have any patience with people, do you?" Gail shrugged her shoulders as she leaned back and looked down to her glass on the table while biting down on her lower for a second before looking at Traci and pretending she never gave a single thought and continued in the same amused voice. "Yeah right I spent an entire day and evening in a morgue, how's that for patience."

"Didn't you and that pathologist become friends? Couldn't of been so bad then that it tested your patience..." Traci chugged down the last of the whiskey as she sat back, Gail looking at her empty glass and was ready to get up. "Oh no.. no more, I like to keep everything inside." Gail shrugged her shoulders as she sipped on her glass. "Holly's weird." Traci seemed a little confused at Gail's statement and the amusement that could of been heard in her voice trough the evening was suddenly gone while it was replaced with some seriousness. "Okay.. if she is weird then why do you hang out with her?"

"I like her." It was short but it had raised Traci's attention despite that the detective was not quite sure why there was a sudden change in her friends behavior till Gail added one more word. "Allot." Gail slowly let her eyes drift to Traci while she tried to hide the nervousness from admitting that she liked Holly more then just a friend. "Wow...now that is something I would never of expected to come out of the mouth of Gail Peck." Slowly a smirk started to appear on Traci's face as her eyes drifted to Gail, not wanting to miss anything about this new thing Gail seemed to have for the pathologist. "So tell me all about it." Gail bit down on her lower lip before giving a nonchalant shrug and downed the rest of her whiskey. "We hung out a couple of times." Traci raised her brow at Gail expectedly but as Gail seemed not completely willing to speak up again Traci spoken in a nearly motherly voice. "And?"

"And she came by the station earlier today, she heard a rumor about what was going on and was worried or something... then I kissed her." Traci nodded her head slowly while Gail started to look around the bar as if she was bored, trying to defend herself by pretending she did not care about what Traci had to say or show her discomfort but Traci knew her friend long enough by now to know Gail was insecure about the entire conversation between them and put an comforting hand on Gail's shoulder. "Does she make you happy?" Traci questioned in a soothing tone of voice and even if Gail did not want to admit it, she needed this right now. "I think... " Taking in a deep breath Gail tilted her head to the side and looked at Traci as if it psychically pained her to speak. "..I think I am falling in love."

"You deserve to be happy Gail. Don't screw up a good thing just because it's different." Gail looked from Traci to her empty glass as she let Traci's words sink and pulled out her cell phone looking at the message Holly had send her a couple of hours ago that Gail hadn't responded too. Traci was already at the bar getting them new drinks so Gail looked back down on her cell phone as her thumb hovered over the 'reply' button. Traci was right just because this was new and different, most likely really going somewhere she shouldn't run away from a good thing like eventually she had always had ran away. The real difference this time was, she never had this kind of connection to someone before but after Traci's little pep talk she knew she couldn't run away from Holly. 'I have tomorrow off, want to do something together?" Gail watched the screen from tell her that the message was send and tilted her head up to see Traci holding out a drink for her. "Thanks." Gail gave a little smile to her friend, knowing it was for more then just the drink


End file.
